Dark Days
by Dark-Ravedge-Hollow
Summary: bad title i've been working on this during early mornings about 3 am during christmas and i hope ya like it might become a romance if you guys want it too
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Days**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Black magic. Many nations forbid the use of it, some use it for dark reasons others for profit and the use could result in severe punishment and even execution however in a kingdom far from Equestria lives a king and his two sons Prince Noir and Prince Sam, Noir is a alicorn whose coat is a venetian blue with a red and light orange mane as if it was the sunset whose cutie mark was a new moon with a golden ring around it, while Prince Sam he was a human who had arrived in this realm while dabbling in the dark arts this is his story.

The sun had risen over the kingdom of Eswelsia as the light poured in through the windows as the King and his two sons ate at the large table in the dining hall, "Father i'll be leaving the kingdom today to go on a quest" Sam had spoken durning the meal he was having towards his father "Why if i may inquire my dear son?" Sam look at his father with a gentle smile as he repiled " I wish to see the other nations and explore the lands not to mention to find out more about Starswirl the Bearded i hear he was famous in Equestria and so i shall make my way there" across from Sam his brother Noir spoke up "But brother that means we wont be able to train together" Noir's ears drooped as he looked sad "Fret not my dear brother i will see you again in the future when in the future i do not know" Sam rose from his seat and turned as he walked off before the king sighed and turned to Noir "Seems like a lifetime has passed ever since i adopted that boy, now look at him a Prince on a journey he makes me proud" Noir nodded as his brother walked off.

Sam was standing at the entrance to the kingdom as the sound of a bell echoed around the Kingdom standing beside him was his brother and father as he was dressed in his white cloak with his sword, Sam watched the sky before turning to his father and hugging him "I'll miss you father and the kingdom but" he turned to his little brother and hugged him "I will miss you the most, i watch you grow into a fine young prince to rule this land" Noir wailed loudly as he cried holding onto Sam dearly "Please don't go i don't want you to leave brother" Sam pulled away from his brother as he turned to leave gathering his belongings and marching out the kingdom.

A Few days had passed as Sam walked down the road the chills of night blew passed him as he continued to walk unphased but the cold, he had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, being a slight insomniac he couldn't get much sleep as he often heard the crys of the dead for help during his rest, "Hmm prehaps i will make it my goal to help the dead pass on to the afterlife no wait it will be my job yeah that sounds good" Sam looked up and saw a large archway inside the mountain he was coming up on, he stopped at the sige near him and read it "The kingdom of Nel'Tar-ren? hmm strange name" Sam continue his trek towards the kingdom before he was stopped by two changeling guards.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sam was lead up a huge set of stairs which zig-zaged until it came to a stop, Sam was panting as he looked at the two changelings sitting in the thrones as one of them spoke up "Welcome to our Kingdom i am the Emperor and this besides me is my wife the Empress state your reason to be here" Sam bowed to them both before speaking calmly "I'm just a traveller passing through your kingdom to continue my journey to the Kingdom of Equestria" the Empress let out a excited noise as she looked at him "Darling he is so adorable i've never seen something such as him before what are you exactly and where do you come from?" "Well you majesty i come from the kingdom of Eswelsia a few days from here, oh where are my manners my name is Prince Sam and i am a human" the Empress looked at him with a tilted head "never heard of a human before but no matter welcome to our kingdom we both rule this land but there are many provinces lead by different kings and queens" Sam turned around as he looked at the kingdom now noticing that he was at the highest point "wow this looks great"

The two guards that lead Sam to the Emperor and his wife started to lead him around the main province showing him the stores and such, as they finished giving him a tour a few bells rang echoing through the kingdom as citizens rand back into their homes "guards whats going on?" the gaurds looked at me before speaking in a low tone "those were warning bells, you see there is a large centipede like monster called terma who attacks this kingdom, these bells we heard was the warning for its arrival" from the distance a large screech could be heard, Sam was met by the Emperor and his wife "im sorry about this your stay must of become horrible" Sam smiled at him "don't worry m'lord its been fine and besides i want to meet this 'Terma' should be fun to fight him" the Empress spoke up "are you a fool you could die out there, Terma will not hesitate to kill anything" Sam walked off towards the exit with a smile on his face "trust me i know what im doing, I'm not a prince for nothing"

Sam had walked towards the charging insect before stopping infront of it "hey Terma not to sound insulting but you're one ugly bug" Terma let out a screech at the insult before rearing his head back and slamming it into the floor where sam was. "wow for a giant bug you really such at hitting me" Sam had stepped out of Terma's shadow with a smile "hehe sombody called the exterminator? cus' imma be squashing some bugs" Terma reared his head and screeched before slamming into the floor again, this time Sam jumped out of the way putting distance between him and Terma, he held out his right hand as a black circle appeared below him "i call upon my helpers for assisstance arise from the shadows, Ein, Zwei and Drei and help me in my fight" as he finished three skeletal figures rose from the ground. Ein was wearing chest armour and held two axes, Zwei was coverd from head to toe with torn armour and a sword at his side whilst Drei was wearing small shoulder pads and a torn cape in his right hand was a staff, "You called for us your highness?" Sam nodded and pointed at Terma "we gotta get rid of that pest" the three skeletons looked at Terma before Ein spoke up "alrighty then lets crush a bug" and with that Ein and Zwei rushed towards Terma.

Drei stayed back and casted spells at the insect trying to distract it while the other two were hacking at its sides doing minimal damage "Sir im sure our attacks a doing naught against it" Drei had said towards Sam who nodded "i figured so its a bout time to bring him out, Drei protect me" Drei nooded and stood infront of Sam and set up a large barrier while Sam begun to start another spell "I call upon the shadows of demise, render your foes and take form Callus the shadow atronarch" Sam's shadow stretched out behind him as it rose into a large figure the same size as Terma, the shadow atronarch held a bone pale sheild and sword as it looked at Terma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Twilight and Rarity looked at the thing infront of them the way it stood on two legs instead of four, it wore clothing and had hair on its head . Twilight Sparkle spoke up "hello there I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my freind Rarity whats your name" Sam bowed gently "My name is Sam, Prince Sam i come from the kingdom of Eswelsia its a pleasure to meet you both" Rarity spoke up " Pleasure to meet you Sam but i must ask what are you?" He simply smiled at her "I am a human possibly the only one in Equestria if not the world" Sam lifted the bag of gems and looked at them " *sigh* what am i to do with these gems my kelptomania kicked in and i had to have them but i have no use for them" Rarity perked up and looked at him "You don't need them then can i take them". He shrugged and placed the bag on the floor "Go ahead take 'em i just took them 'cus of my kelptomania" Sam turned to walk off before being stopped by Twilight "Do you have somewhere to stay because if not then you can stay with me" he spun on his heels to face her "Whats the catch?" Twilight looked at him and smiled "you have to let me research you" he shrugged and nodded "okay then its a deal"

Twilight and Sam headed to her house as she wrote a letter to Princess Celestia:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_today i met a human named Sam, he says he comes from the kingdom of Eswelsia and is also a prince, i decided to let him stay with me so i can study the human species to see what he can do_

_yours truly, Twilight_

"Spike send this letter of to the Princess please" Spike came down the stairs and took the let as he set it up in flames Sam watched the ashes flow away on a purple trail then he turned his gaze to Spike "hmm a dragon thats cool i've never seen one before" Twilight turns her head towards Sam "You've never seen a dragon before?" Sam shook his head gently "nope the only thing i normally see in Eswelsia are hydras, golems an occasionally griffons and changelings" Twilight got a scroll and quill and began writing down "Tell me about what you just said" Sam sighed and looked at her "well the hydras there differ greatly from here, they are large snake like hydras with around eight heads or so they're venomous and some can spit balls of fire, the golems are large rock like beings that roam around usually peaceful unless attacked their bodies are compossed of either rock or minerals like iron and gold, whilst the griffons are small attack forces that try to get into our kingdom to kill the king or cause havoc and the changelings are traders from the next kingdom" Twilight finished writing down the last details and smilied at Sam "Such an interesting kingdom do the ponies there preform magic?" Sam nodded as he looked at Twilight "indeed they do most ponies preform magic well the unicorns do, the earth ponies tend to preform rituals which uses the magic within nature to grow crops while the pegasi tend to use the magic which flows within the sky to bend the weather to their liking although most of us let nature do the work"

A few hours passed as Twilight had a stack full of reasearch about the economy of Eswelsia finding out how the ponies there did the work and such, "Twilight cant we get food now I am extremly hungry after someone stopped me having a snack" Twilight looked at him "You were going to eat my owl" "hey! humans eat meat ok we are omnivorous beings some can be vegetarians i on the other hand adore eating meat" he let a sigh escape "its been so long since i tore into the flesh of an animal how i crave it" Twilight stared at sam in disbelief "unbelieveable Sam" a knock came from the door and she opened it as she was greeted by Pinkie "Hi Pinkie whats up?" "Well Twilight Trixie's back in town again saying she defeated a huge monster called Terma" Sam rushed to the door "WHAT?! you pink one take me to this fake fighter now" Twilight looked at Sam "Why are you so concerned" he glared at her as Pinkie spoke up "Ooooh are you new in town can i throw you a party can i can i can i?" "Yes yes whatever now lets go!" and with that Pinkie lead Sam to Trixie. As he followed he could see a stage of sorts with a pony on it bragging about her triumphs "...And so I the great and powerful Trixie brought down this mighty beast" she continued to brag before Sam yelled out "LIAR LIAR LIAR" everypony there turned and saw the human panting slightly before Trixie laughed "Oh and how would you know you overgrown ape" he looked at her "Because i defeated it myself" Trixie laughed "You a beast like you could never drive away the terrible Terma" Sam laughed hysterically before calming down "Of course not" "You see you admitted..." Trixe was cut off by sam "Thats because i slayed the beast, i tore off its mandibles then impaled the beast with them oh how he squirmed trying his hardest to fight back until it died".

Trixie stared at the human horrified "You killed it!?" he nodded and smilied "Want me to prove it? if not then too bad imma do it anyway" Sam moved away from the crowd as he held out a bracelet with bones hanging from it "From you grave i call you, let your soul arise from the shadows as you listen to my commands may my voice guide you to the light, NOW ARISE TERMA" he finished chanting and he threw the bracelet into the ground as it sank into the floor, a few moments later the skeletal structure of Terma rose up underneath him as the flesh started to return layer by layer "This mares and gentlecolts is what Terma truly is but now worry i have him under control after all i brought him from the dead HAHAHAHAHA".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Sam stopped laughing as he undid his black magic spell as he walked off while saying "so yea you lied about that so cya i guess" Twilight and her freinds ran up to him before Twilight spoke up "Stop there Sam" he stopped in his tracks and turned around before Twilight continued "Sam tell me why you know Black Magic" he smiled and looked at her "Because i learned it in Eswelsia" Twilight looked at him confused "But isn't Black Magic outlawed in Eswelsia" "No its a very common type of magic used due to the fact of deaths we have every year we have many undertakers who use the dead to bury the dead, ironic huh?" Sam turned to walk off before being tackled to the floor letting out a 'oof' before standing up "Alright who tackled me?" Rainbow Dash almost tackled him again before being held back by Twilight's magic "Rainbow don't he's sort of a freind" Sam looked at Rainbow before muttering to himself loudly "reminds me of candy, i wonder what she would taste like it i ate her" Twilight and her friends gasped loudly as he looked at them "Oh did i day that out loud hehe my bad" he felt himself fall back as his vision darkend before falling unconcious.

He woke up having his arms and legs bound in rope "Owwwww my head hurts" he tried getting up but felt a hoof at his chest and a southern accent "Now y'all stay down ya hear" he laid back down as his eyes opened before seeing an orange pony wearing a stetson "nice hat had one like it till i lost it" the orange pony replied abit startled "uh thanks i guess" he then saw a large pure white alicorn approach "oh hey you remind me of my mother the queen of Eswelsia...before she died although i only knew her in about the two minutes before her death by the claws of the griffon" he then began muttering to himself before Celestia spoke up "silent now human, i am Princess Celestia why are you here?" Sam started to sink into his own shadow before coming back out as he looked different, his eyes became a silver like colour as his hair became longer with bones braided in his clothing became long white robes trimmed it black cloth as a white crown was tilted on his head "I am Prince Sam of Eswelsia, the lord of the bones is what im also known as the reason i came here is to find you" Celestia readied her magic as her horn shone a golden colour "Fear not Princess for i have no desire to fight all i ask is for you to listen to me" she nodded "Go on then" Sam continued "ever since i learned black magic i have been tormented by the souls of the unrest those whom could not pass unto the other side during my sleep their calls lead me here to Equestria they whisper to me 'the demise of chaos leads us to light under the pale shadow' a ridde which i partially solved"

Celestia spoke back to Sam "the demise of chaos? hmmm will it have something to do with Discord?" Sam stared at Celestia "Who?" "Discord is the god of chaos he brought chaos to Equestria a while back until Twilight and her freinds sealed him away with the Elements of harmony" Sam muttered to himself his eyes looking off into the distance "_hmmm god of chaos, demise of chaos prehaps i have to beat discord or maybe..." _Sam snapped his fingers and shouted "YES I FIGURED IT OUT! i have to kill Discord which means he will escape the seal"...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 7**

"What... oh its because i said kill isn't it? oh well ya gotta do what ya gotta do" Sam smiled as Celestia stared at him "I may want to put you in the dungeon" He laughed loudly "Hahahaha last time that happened to me 480 griffons were slaughtered like changelings in a fire...old Eswelsian saying very old" he stretched and yawned "well uh thanks for the hospitality but i think i over stayed my welcome" he began to walk out the door until he was stopped "Human you have two choices..1. you stay here in ponyville and my student will teach you about friendship or 2. you can get sent to the moon" he stares at her blankley "seriously? i mean seriously? to the moon? wow thats so cold ehhhhh?" Celestia and the elements stared at him as Pinkie laughed "Hahahaha is funny because the moon is cold" he smilied at look Celestia "Its obvious that i would choose option 1 so why bother asking me to pick" Celestia nodded and a soft smile spread across her face "very well then its settled if there is anything you need just write a letter and spike will send it" Sam spoke up quickly "oh oh oh... i've been meaning to say that i will go hunt for animals to eat mainly maticores, fish, cockatrice rarely hydras and ursa's and timberwolves so yea.." Fluttershy hid behind Applejack "don't worry i won't go after any of the animals you look after or any others for that, for me i only eat monster meat, and very rarely griffions" Sam had gotten a glare from Celestia "That would be murder Prince" "Not unless i kill in self defence therefore it was an act of protecting myself" Sam smilied "Twilight i hope you can let Sam stay here, prehaps you could study the human male"

~_few hours later~_

So uh Twilight right? lemme say some things; do not and i repeat do not wake me before midday or i get very very upset, also i may be out the house and in the Everfree quite abit with my hunting and what not i will also be leaving right now" With that he vanished leaving crow feathers behind which faded after a few moments leaving Twilight alone and confused. He appeared in the Everfree forest and walked off deeper into the Everfree almost walking into a patch of poison joke when he heard a voice "stranger beware those flowers of blue the trick they play may be worse for you" he turned and saw Zecora looking at him "hey its a Zebra cool anyway you say these flowers a dangerous?" "dangerous thats true but even more so for you" he shrugged and walked through it "im curious too see what it does to me" Zecora just looked at him with her mouth open in disbelief "Stranger you are a fool didn't my words of warning worry you at all?" he hsakes his head "not really anway i think introductions are in order my name is Sam Prince of Eswelsia and you?" "I am Zecora" "no riddles and rhymes when saying your name for me that is a shame" Sam smirked as he finished "well anyway it was nice meeting you but im going to hunt a manticore" he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Sam re-appeared out of black smoke as he brushed himself off looking around "welp good place as any to start i guess" he sighed as he walked off, a few minutes later and he heard a loud growl coming to his right he lept back in time to avoid meeting the claws of a hungry manticore "hehehe seems like i found my prey" the manticore lunged at him again forcing him to move back "jeez i heard of fast food but this is ridiculous" it had lunged again however this time it was caught by tendrils of shadows as Sam laughed "hehehe no more playing around" Sam looked the maticore in the eyes with a hungry look his eyes changing to a dull grey as the manticore struggled only causing the shadows to tighten cutting off its air, he watched the beast panic as it struggled more only ending its own life, He drooled with anticipation as the monster slowly came to a stop laying limpless in the shadows before letting it go with a flick of his wrist, "ahh such a fine meal it will make" the shadows began to thicken and expand taking on a human-like shape as they began to skin and take apart the manticore. The mane, wings and tail was put in a pile next to the skin, claws, and fangs, the meat was cut cleanly off the bones as the organs were tossed into a fire apart from the liver which was cut open and a small rock dropped to the floor with a lustrous red sheen "ohhh shiny another one to my collection"

The sun began to set as Sam made his way to ponyville as a shadow skirting along the floor, he made his way too Twilight's home sliding under the door before rising and taking shape behind Twilight a smirk spreading across his face "RAHH" he shouted loudly as Twilight jumped and vanished using a teleportation spell "SAM WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" he shrugged "I don't know cause it was tempting?" Twilight had a look of anger on her face "Besides knowing me karma is gonna swing on by and slap me in the face" he continued as he opened the door to his room falling down the stairs "Wah!" he tumbled to the bottom of the stairs in a heap "like that only worse" he got up and looked at Twilight "im going to be busy for the rest of the night so ya know G'night"

He sat in his room scratching his arm "nghh so damn itchy no matter time to get working" he flicked his wrist as a pop sound would be heared black smoke rising to reveal the maticore parts, he began to work into the night for a few hours before falling asleep on the floor, as the sun rose Sam was awoken by Twilight screaming "Hey Twilight keep it down im tryna sleep!" Twilight ran to his side and shook him "Wake up this is very improtant to you" Sam got up yawning "What is so important to wake me?" Twilight lifted a mirror infront of him showing him his reflection

"Oh so thats what happens if i walk into poison joke hmm pretty cool if i say so myself" Twilight put the mirror away and looked at him glaring "you walked through poison joke! are you stupid?! your a pony, thats what the poison joke did to you and your fine with it!?" he looked at Twilight with a blank stare "i hope you realise that this can be effective to your reasearch right" she stared at him for a few minutes "So um Sam your cutie mark is strange" he looked at himself in the mirror once again before noticing his crimson cutie mark on his pale white body his mane being purple and black neatly combed back, his tail was short and scruffy "oh my cutie mark is a necromancy circle" he stretched as several bones clicked before yawning "although i'm really rocking my mane's colour suits me well in my opinion" Spike walked into Sam's room staring at him "Sam is that you what happend?" he looked up at Spike and smiled"posion joke walked through a batch on purpose" he walked passed Twilight and Spike before leaving the libary into the bright day he sheilded his eyes with his hoof before getting adjusted to it "darn light being too bright for my eyes i prefer the night over day" out the corner of his eye he sees a cyan blur head towards him, acting swiftly he flips over it landing on the other side "Rainbow Dash you need to be careful or others may get hurt" Rainbow Dash flew upto him "Sam is that you?" Sam stood as tall as he could "in the pony flesh and how i got this way is due to poison joke and don't bother asking why im happy like this" Rainbow Dash blinked and looked at him "okay then i won't so you doing anything today?" Sam rubbed his chin for a moment "no not really still too early to do anything gotta wait until sunset to start working" "Why sunset?" he looks up at her "cause the night is better than the day i can see the stars and moon and cus its cooler at night" "you serious Sam? the day is so much more awesome cus of me" Sam laughs lightly "Rainbow my friend the night is prefect and prefection is everything" with that he walked off into the market yawning.

He wandered into Sugercube Corner as Pinkie Pie got paid by a customer "thank you come again" he walked up to the till and looked at Pinkie, "hey Pinkie blackberry muffin for me please" Pinkie looked at him "okie dokie lokie" she handed him the desired muffin and he walked out leaving more bits than needed on the table

~A month later~

"Awwww i really wanted to kill Discord though now he's gone and 'reformed' i cant kill him ohhhh the torment" Sam whined flailing his arms about as if he were a child he sat down pouting as Princess Luna appeared "Thou does know i can help" he turned his head and spoke with no expression "Do you really think you can stop the torment i feel during my sleep?" Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder "um Sam this is Princess Luna she can enter dreams and help drive away the nightmare" like a lightning bolt he was on his hands and knees bowing to her "Please ease the pain i feel during my sleep"


End file.
